justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Proud Mary
(Xbox 360 DLC) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1971 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 8 (JD2) 9 (later versions) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Orange |gc = Turquoise Blue (Remake) |lc = TBA (Remake) |pictos = 50 |nowc = ProudMary |from = album }}"Proud Mary", originally performed by (the version by is used in-game) is featured on , (as an Xbox 360 exclusive DLC), and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The coach is a woman with orange curly hair. She wears turquoise earrings, a yellow fringed dress with two brown laces around her breasts, a golden bracelet on her wrist and a pair of bright turquoise pumps. Remake In the remake, the coach now has a completely different color scheme. She now has red hair, blue earrings, an orange and red fringe dress with red-brown laces around her breasts, a red bracelet and blue pumps. Some facial features can still be visible. Proudmary coach 1@2x.png|Original Proudmary coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a stage with stage lights and orange and red light beams, giving it a show girl stage feeling. In the Xbox 360 versions of and , a city is now visible The background in the remake looks more like in , but the city from the Xbox 360 background can be seen. Gold Moves There are 9 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7: Spin in a clockwise direction. Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 }}: Spin in a counterclockwise direction. Gold Move 9: Put your hands up. Proudmary gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 Proudmary gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 Proudmary gm 9.png|Gold Move 9 ProudMary gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 in-game ProudMary gm 9.gif|Gold Move 9 in-game Appearances in Mashups '' appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Mas Que Nada * Never Gonna Give You Up Captions '' appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here is the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Slow Snap * Slow down * What Trivia General *There are a few mistakes in the lyrics: **"Worry'in’'" is misprinted as "Worr'y in'" the first time it appears in the lyrics. **"keep" (from "Proud Mary/keep on burnin’") is misprinted as "keep's'". **"'If''' you got no money" is misprinted as "’cause you got no money". *A shortened version that starts in the middle of the song is used in-game. *'' '' and When I Grow Up were used for a talent search. Classic *'' '' and Ninja Re Bang Bang hold the tied record for the second most gold moves in one routine, with a total of 9''' Gold Moves. **However, '''Gold Move 8 is not counted as a move in . **'' '' is also the routine with the most Gold Moves on the Wii. *In the menu square in , the coach is flipped, resulting in her glove being on her left hand. *In the pictogram sprite, it can be seen that even though the dancer’s color scheme has been changed to red with a blue glove, the pictograms are still orange with green arrows. *In and , despite the coach having a turquoise glove in the routine, the menu icon shows her with a green glove. **Also, the arrows on the pictograms are green. *Before the remake, when the coach got to the ground, her hair became dark orange. This is probably because of the gradients. Gallery Game Files ProudMary_cover_jd2.png|''Proud Mary'' Proudmarysqa.png|''Proud Mary'' ( ) Proudmary.jpg|''Proud Mary'' (Remake) Proudmary cover@2x.jpg| cover pictos-sprite-proudmary.png|Pictograms proudmary score background.png| score background In-Game Screenshots jd2proudmary.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu SJHE41-1.png|''Proud Mary'' on the menu SJHE41-2.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements proud mary beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Others pound remake back.png|Remake Background Videos Official Audio Proud Mary Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Proud Mary Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Wii) Proud Mary - Just Dance Greatest Hits Extractions Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Proud Mary Just Dance 2 - Proud Mary by Tina Turner and Ike References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs